total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hide And Go Stink!
The competitors compete in a challenge, some succeed, others do not, eventually a competitor is questioned about them doing nothing with exception of making conflicts, however the competitors vote him off, despite him denying the accusations. Coverage Amy, Beardo, Dave, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Leonard, Rodney, Samey, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar and Topher are all introduced, and the challenge is quickly announced, Chris reveals it is Hide and Seek, getting mixed reactions. Everyone runs off, after being alarmed about Chef being the one who hunts them down, Shawn is revealed to be already hiding, and he is seen wondering what the challenge is. Samey reveals her love for apples, despite the fact it was out of the blue and no one was actually listening to her in the first place and hides in an apple tree, which Rodney panics and hides behind. Ella hides in a tree, while Dave scrambles to find a hiding spot as Chef looks for the campers, then eventually he stumbles onto a cave and begins to hide in there. Scarlett and Shawn bump into each other and run off and hide nosily, Chef finds them but they do not realize this, as Shawn believes Chef must tap them, when realizing they simply have to be found, Scarlett and Shawn express sadness through there subsiding happiness and rising sadness. After a while, Chef stumbles upon Rodney and Samey after hearing Samey say she likes apples and begin to eat one, Sugar gets out of her hiding spot and expresses her desire for wanting an apple, Chef, however, does not see Sugar. In the confessional Sugar states she needs an ally to rid Ella of the competition, she deduces that Sky will be the perfect candidate. Due to Sugar needing an apple, Samey offers to give her an apple. During that time, Beardo's footsteps are extremely noisy and when found he lets his emotion out using noises. Leonard joins Dave and Amy in the cave, and they seem to set up an alliance, to which Amy proclaims she is the leader. Amy screams that Dave must move out "her" hiding spot, while Chef continues hunting, Chef listens to the conversation and eventually finds Amy. Then Dave and Leonard are discovered due to their heavy and nervous panting. Sky asks Dave if she can hide with him, despite Dave being out, Sugar tells Sky she can hide with her, Dave pities Sky, who is not entirely enthusiastic, but she is shocked when Chef appears in the shadows and finds Sugar. During this time, Amy declares an alliance meeting with Dave, due to them both being out of the challenge. Max and Topher are quickly found, but Topher persists on wanting to talk to Chris, and starts pestering Chef. Max and Topher are declared out of the challenges, leaving Sky and Jasmine as the remaining members on there team, to which Sky is happy about, Sky loudly screeches when she sights Jasmine, she then flips on Jasmine who falls down, Sky darts off to avoid being found. Moments later Jasmine is found, meaning that Team A is safe from elimination due to Sky lasting the longest in the challenge. Topher tries a pitiful attempt at poisoning Chris before the ceremony. Chris sees that Topher is trying to poison him and doesn't eat the dish Topher made. Topher screwed up. At the ceremony, Scarlett notes that Rodney did not even try. Rodney says that Shawn is interfering with his "relationship" with Jasmine, angering Shawn who yells that he did not do much during the challenge. Meanwhile, Topher continues to try and get Chris to eat the dish he made, going as far as commanding to do so. Shawn and Rodney continue arguing, Shawn calls him a zombie, while Ella sings about hopefully getting a marshmallow, oblivious to the drama around her she continues to sing. Shawn is shocked and in the confessional calls Rodney a "non-believer" when Rodney tells Shawn that zombie's are not real as Rodney had never encountered him on his farm back at home. Topher, present at the ceremony, questions if Chris is feeling wheezy, but covers up the suspicious remark by reassuring Chris that he is not trying to kill him, Chris ignores Topher and declares Scarlett and Jasmine safe, Max, Ella and Topher also announced as safe, Shawn ponders why he hasn't been declared safe while Rodney (also in the bottom 2) assumes that Shawn is out. Topher, mostly oblivious to the drama, squeals over the fact that Chris had touched a marshmallow that he is holding, Topher screams that he will treasure and save it for the rest of his life. Scarlett reveals that Shawn did more in the challenge, Rodney tries to convince everyone that Scarlett is saying that because she is jealous of his looks, when Rodney is announced eliminated the reaction is mostly positive, with even Amy being present, moaning about how long it took, the only negative reaction concerning his elimination was from Ella. Rodney proclaims that he never got to star in his showmance with Jasmine, Scarlett reminds him about everyone back home. Rodney ignores Scarlett and reveals what he loves about Jasmine, before he is cannoned off of the island. Cast * *Means someone is being played by someone other than there designated roleplayer. ** **The RPer for Jasmine was there, but Jasmine had one line in the episode, not by the official roleplayer. Actors * Only BatmanBaleLover and OMGit'sGARRET were not present. Trivia * This is the first episode of the Roleplay. Category:Episodes Category:Non Merged Episodes Category:Elimination Episodes